better soon than never
by Jilykindom3027
Summary: Follow what could have happened if Lily and James would meet before the Hogwarts express. How that change everything? The Marauders' story in their time in Hogwarts. Join me on a magical journey together we will discover the castle secrets and help our favorite werewolf. Rated M for many later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back, and this time I have a Jily fanfiction. I** **didn't** **forget** **about my other stories (they are my babies but they older and more complicated to continue with the so little free time I have, from April I will be 100 percent back!). But for now, this is what I have! Hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Better early than never.**

 **chapter 1**

 **Remus Lupin – The werewolf and the Marauders' brain.**

At the end of a narrow dark street was a small lonely house. It stood apart from all the other houses in the street. Alone Like it being punished for some illogical reason. It seems like miles parted between that one unstable grey house and the rest of the road. On the other side of the building was entered into poor woods forest. You could count the trees without losing track of direction which pretty sad for a forest.

In the said house lay down a small thin nine years old boy. He was still awake in the dead cold night. The little boy shakes in his own fragile bed. The blankets didn't do their job. The warmth faded away to the dark, icy room.

From his basement room, it was impossible to see the nearly full moon, but he could feel it filling itself with every minute passing. He could feel it powerful pull over him. It called him to get out and run in the woods. To explore the earth beneath his feet and sniff the fresh, stinky smell of the woods. He could feel the beast starting to rose, but in his small amount of willpower, he controlled on the urge and stayed in bed, still wide awake. He was weak and drained from years of self-fighting against what he was.

He knew this night would go throw without any sleep at all, like all the past one-night-before-full-moon. He was tired from fighting his own nature, but the other alternative was a much more awful evil path to chose to walk in, he knows even if he will die trying he will never go through it.

Remus Lupin was trapped by his own body. His only relieved was the mere hours every month when the monster inside him come out to play when his own troubled mind didn't think, dream or hope for a better life. He could live without his father disgust stares or when people are pulling away from him as he small terribly or his mother sobs everytime he goes to the basement like a locked up wild animal. Remus had wished for different life, but he couldn't get them like he couldn't run from his "sickness." It was there to stay like an unhealed scar; the fact he was a werewolf never will be banished from his mind.

* * *

 **James Potter – the marauders' heart and soul.**

Euphemia Potter was maintaining the garden at the time a loud noise came out of the house. With a heavy sigh, Euphemia got up and walked toward the front door. You see Euphemia didn't like do every little thing with magic, sometimes she cooks, cleans and even works in their beautiful garden without her wand.

If you may think Euphemia Potter wasn't a proud witch, you will surely mistake. She was happy to be a witch, she loves magic and even researches it for twenty years as an Unspeakable at the ministry of magic. But Euphemia appreciated some effort sometimes, especially after retired and having a son.

That son was James, or her Jamie depends on the day and if he does anything mischief (which was the case 90 percent of the time). To her dismay, her boy inherited his father sense of humor. When she met her husband for the first time, he manages to push her into the big lake and laugh at her before helping her out. It was the first day at Hogwarts, and she gets into the great hall soaked wet and with the rising flu.

Fealmont Potter was sort to Gryffindor, and she was (after a lengthy discussion with the sorting hat) placed at Ravenclaw.

The two of them didn't talk for the next four and half years. It was the fault of lousy date and Fealmont daring rescue that she ended here today.

Her life was good; she married her true and only love. She had the career most wizard dream of. Amazing and loving husband. They lived happy and comfortable life with just one unfulfilled wish. To have children. Euphemia looks everywhere for a reason or a cause of their misfortune, and she did find out what it was. One of her friend (the one was 'in love' with fealmont before he started dating Euphemia) slip into a potion to Euphemia glass the morning after Fealmont publicly purposes to her. Apparently, the potion was the witch creation, and she and fealmont worked tirelessly to make an antidote. After years of failing they finally succeed. Two years later Euphemia was pregnant, and ten years after that she was the Auror to their son mischiefs.

The moment she entered the house, she felt some new found of magic. Not her husband trail or her son accidentally magic. There was a trail, like a symbol of James magic. Not accidental one.

Euphemia was furious! "how dare he! Taking her wand and using it?!"

He didn't think she will notice?! She was an Unspeakable! She could feel the magic all around her, she could tell how it was from miles away.

"JAMES FEALMONT POTTER" she roared into the house. She heard footsteps from upstairs and dash there. By the time she gets there her son black hair was peaking from the window. She screamed in fear. Her baby boy is trying to climb down from the third floor with a wand in hand and slippery socks.

At her fright scream Fealmont bolt to the garden with a potion test tube and smoky round glasses. He catches James before the hit the ground. His test tube shattered on James' hair, making him tidy for the first time ever before getting back to his normal messy form. Her husband's eyes widen in surprise and excitement. He let go of James which make him land on the ground with a soft 'hump.' Before Fealmont run back to his experimenting room. Shouting to her "almost there, honey."

Euphemia shocks her head in affection and sends her son a deadly stare. He swallowed profoundly and smiled at her. It was a regular day at the Potter household.

* * *

 **Sirius Black – The disappointing heir and The Marauders' sense of humor.**

It was a typical day at the black manor at 12 Grimmauld Place London. Like always Sirius wake up late at 7:30 am in the morning. His pernts didn't greed him with a 'good morning' or even acknowledge his presence. He sat and ate his breakfast alone and went to the fireplace. He took some flo powder and said clearly "the black house" it was his uncle home. He and his three daughters live in, it was like his house, but smaller, darker and makes him shift in uneasiness.

Like every day his brother was in a middle of a lecture. The speaker was Cygnus Black, he was a high mean paced man who cared only about two things. His daughters and pure-blood.

Every day he started teaching them about how them (the pure-blooded) was superior to everyone else. From the other pure blooded who support muggles (blood-traitors) to the half-blooded (filthy half-blood) even the muggle wasn't at the scale bottom. There were the muggle-borns (mud-blood) who steal their magic.

Sirius deliberately wake up late to miss that lecture, but today his luck wasn't with him. He sat down on a chair beside his brother as uncle Cugnus continue explaining how Muggle-borns can and will steal their magical abilities.

"you see, Regulus you never let them get close enough to touch you. They will suck all of your magic out of you as dementors do to the souls."

Sirius sigh and look to the other side. He knew for a fact that his cousin, Andromeda, was seeing a muggle-born, named Ted Tonks, for a few months now and never been happier in her entire life. She also has her magic intact which prove that Uncle is wrong, but Sirius shouldn't say anything, he didn't want to give THEM another reason to punish him.

When Cygnus start talking about the disgusting marriage between pure-blood to Mudblood, Sirius beat his lips hard, so anything he really thinks spilled out. In the end, they started to practice making potions, reading some dark magic books, play at a piano (Sirius favorite time of the day), learned French and astrology. By dinner time they finished everything uncle wanted to teach them and gave them the next morning as a break. Sirius was over the moon, he almost passes throw the day without being yelled, scowled or beaten. Those were rare days and blessed them with all his heart.

At dinner Kreacher, the central black family house-elf made a kidney pie and some other disgusting food. Sirius and Regulus harried to the shower. They shared some jokes and got down to dinner. Sirius made a face at Kreacher cooking. When he saw his mother looking at him, he rose his nose up and made an uninterested black face as they taught him from birth.

In the middle of dinner, Uncle Cygnus received an owl from his daughter, Narcissa. The made an angry face before the pass it to father. Father looked shocked for a moment before he started reading it to all to hear.

' _father dear,_

 _To let you know what I come across today. You will be mad, but I didn't want to hide it from you. I catch my sister in the middle of not black like behavior. She (Andromeda) was kissing passionately in some dark hall, but it didn't all. The boy she kissed was un Muggle-born. I_ _confronted_ _her saying it below our family dignity to be in touch with that Mudblood. Andromeda told me to walk away before hexing me ever throw I AM HER SISTER. When she saw me again at the Slytherin common room, she told me to write to you because she never comes home as we never welcome her fiance._

 _I did my duty now I will grief of a loss of a sister. Send you all my love, Narcissa.'_

Sirius try to act shocked, but nobody pays attention to him. His mother stood from her chair in a sharp move and walked to the wall-to-wall carpeting with a wand in hand. She comes close to Andromeda's face and blows it. Sirius could see her do it to him one day in the future.

* * *

 **Peter Pettigrew – the Marauders' eyes and ears.**

Peter came out of the room with his usual eyes rubbing. He stood in the middle of the corridor trying to figure out where he was. It was quite late, and Peter didn't understand why his mother had not awakened her. Lisa Pettigrew was a short woman with watery blue eyes. On her face always had a warm, loving smile, but only on a particular day of the year did she become the happy mother Peter knew of a cold, self-centered woman.

It was the day his brother and father were murdered by 'you-know-who' 7 years ago. Since then, his mother had become overprotective of him. She cuts the pancakes into small pieces that will not choke on her and die, or wear too many layers during the coldest winter days when he doesn't even leave the house. There are times when she passes the pages in the books because they can cause particularly painful cuts.

Peter went into the little kitchen and saw his mother sitting across the table with an empty look in her eyes and a steaming hot cup of tea between her hands. He stretched out and kissed her on the cheek before taking something to eat. Another memorial day came, and another promise was made in his mind. 'I will never let my mother die at your hands, 'you know who.'

* * *

 **Lily Evans – the wonder girl of Hogwarts.**

If you had to ask Lily what she hated the most two days ago, she would have told you she hates when her sister Petunia mad at her. Lily is the second daughter of the Evans family and Petunia is her big sister, but not like most sisters they rarely fight or argue. Lily love her older sister with all her heart and never thought her wise old sister could be wrong. She was sure Petunia knows everything like she said and believed in her every word. Right now Lily knows that Petunia could be wrong, and to argue with her doesn't mean she loves her sister.

Something in Lily was weird and unexplainable. She could jump from the swing so high she could see above the trees and float slowly to the ground without breaking her bones. She also could relieve a crumble flower to its past glory.

But if you ask what Lily what she hates the most it will be that some mean kid from the playground calls her by hurtful names. It was an accident two day ago when a black- haired boy saw her float to the ground and called her a witch.

Lily got home with her sister and cried to her mother about that boy, her mother gave her the advice she needed to confront him again.

'My Lily flower,' her mum sweet voice said 'if you let everyone hurt you and don't stand up for yourself no one will' Lily lift her gaze to her mother eyes 'you and dad won't help me?' Lily asked in a small, weak voice from crying.

'No honey, we couldn't always be by your side even though we want, but we always are with you in here.' Her mother pointed at her heart and then tickled her. Lily giggled and smiled.

Today was the day Lily going to tell off the kid for calling her by that bad name. Lily marched to the playground looking for the same long clothes dark grassy haired boy.

After few minutes of studying the place, she saw a small white hand with a long sleeve falling in the distance.

"HEY, YOU!" Lily called him. Everyone in the playground looked surprised at her, but Lily give them a second thought. The boy stood up quickly looking fearfully at her.

"why did call me a witch?" Lily asked in a quieter tone, and the kids lose interest in her and return to their previous activities.

"because you are a witch," he says in confusion.

"it's not nice to call some that. Stop calling me a witch!" Lily demanded in a harsh voice.

"but i-its not something bad! Really" the boy said in a high voice, sounded sincere and a little frightened of her.

"how could it not be a bad thing?" Lily asked a little curious to know what goes on that boy's mind.

"magic is real, and you are like me but in a girl. I am a wizard" the boy send her a little smile.

"magic is no-" he interpreted her

"so how could you float like that or make flowers live again? It's magic" he said in wonder as he tells her the most fantastic secret in the world.

"but- i-it can't be!" Lily almost screamed in hysteria.

"you belong in my world. You have magic. You ARE a witch." He was so sure of himself and looked so alive not like he was before.

Lily nodded to him.

"I'm Lily Evans" she presented herself and put her hand out form him to shake.

"Severus Snape" he returns the gesture and takes her hand. Promising a lifetime friendship.

* * *

 **A/N: I need to say something. Everyone is at a different age but before Hogwarts. I hope you like what I did with Peter I have a full explanation why I did it. If you want to know you can send me a PM. Hope you like it, and if you have anything to say, please review! LOVE YOU ALL!**

13


	2. AN

**HEY GUYS! Today I am not updating a new chapter but something else. I have a statement to convey, and I hope you will not hate me for it.**  
 **I'm stopping with this story. After rereading the first chapter, I realized that it was still not good enough and because of all studies, I do not spend the time that it deserves and you deserve a great story too!**  
 **I will probably return to this story sometime in April, and I will call it in a completely different name. At the moment. I'm thinking of 'the story that hasn't been told yet.' But also the name needs work on. Give me a little time, and I promise the story will be much better. love you all.**


End file.
